


Good guy, or bad guy?

by LadyMorgan



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Care of the wings, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sabriel - Freeform, Samifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: That was incredibly embarrassing for him. And ask someone? Lucifer would laugh at him, he could see the devilish face in front of him. Cas? Cas was with Dean and if the hunter found out, he would laugh at him as well. The Bookworm?Sam would pity him, which would be just as bad.Gabriel knew a lot of people. But he could not think of anyone he could talk to.





	1. Chapter 1

 

With a smile, Cas leaned back comfortably on the couch, hands stretched out on the backrest.

For a moment, Dean stopped in his motion, holding two bottles of beer in his hand, and took that image deep inside. His angel smiled. When was the last time he saw him smile? Had he ever seen him smile?

"What is? Do you want to drink the two or will you give me one?"

"It suits you," the hunter grinned and sat down next to him. "You should smile more often."

"We have every reason to do that, too."

The angel happily closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

Michael was defeated, he had Dean again, and the two were now officially together.

From time to time Gabriel flew back and forth between heaven and earth to check if everything was in order and Lucifer ...

It would probably take some time, but gradually even he became someone to deal with and talk rationally. It was almost alright. Almost.

 

"Sam?"

The taller man remained caught in the middle of the room. The result of disappearing quietly and secretly was probably nothing. Annoyed he groaned and turned to his brother.

"Where are you going?"

"Just over to the bar."

"I thought we talked about it. Lucifer is the wrong person for you!"

Dean put his bottle on the table louder than necessary and went to his brother angrily.

"And it was just so peaceful," Cas mumbled to himself and picked himself up to follow his hunter.

"I can probably decide for myself; I'm no longer a child!"

The black-haired angel sat down at the kitchen table and looked alternately from one to the other.

Sam had a crush on Lucifer and was convinced that he had automatically changed his nature. The condition that the ex-angel was allowed to continue living was that he had to give up his powers. By screams, pleading and whining he had finally reached that God had pity on him and allowed his wings. But Lucifer had not become a new person. He was still only interested in his advantage and even this little hunter could not change that.

On the contrary, he enjoyed his life. Wine, woman, and song. He liked the fact that Sam was still his puppet and that he was obedient.

Every time and it was already the third time he had caught him with a woman, Lucifer swore it was the last time. And again and again, Sam fell for his charm, because his wings were ... heavenly.

For a few days over and over again the same discussion and it always ended in the same way.

Castiel flinched as the younger hunter slammed the door and heard Dean angrily snorting as he watched his brother.

"Son of a bitch! Now the guy does not have his grace anymore, but still influences my brother!"

Shaking his head, he sat next to Cas and buried his head in his hands.

"What should I do?"

"Nothing at all. He is not a child anymore," the angel answered calmly.

"Great, you are on his side now?!"

"Of course not. But …"

"You winged bastards are all the same!"

 

With half-open mouth, the older angel looked after him, as Dean sat down on the couch and took a big sip.

That was not fair now. After all, the family could not be chosen, and he was never a fan of Lucifer. But they could not lock Sam up.

"Dean ..."

"Oh, shut up. I do not want to hear anything," the hunter called out annoyed.

When Dean did not hear a few moments later, he got up to look.

"Great! Cas? Cas, I did not mean it, come back."

The angel had not disappeared but only made himself invisible.

For one, because it was fun, on the other, because he knew that it was better to avoid Dean until he had calmed down again. Cas smiled and watched his friend, who walked around in the room, sat down and kept calling him with his head buried in his hands.

"Damn, I'm sorry," the dark blonde man mumbled and sat down on the chair that Cas had been sitting on until recently. Only that he had not sat there, but sat there.

"Damnit!" Dean cried in alarm and jumped up.

Cas broke out into laughter and looked at the man who grinned at him, shaking his head.

"How many times have I told you to stop that?!"

With a promising growl, he pushed Cas against the wall.

It would have been easy for the angel to fling him around the room with just a wink, but he enjoyed it too much to let Dean take control.

"I think we're even," he smirked, but the hunter shook his head.

"We are far from even."

With these words, he pushed his tongue greedily down his throat.

 

With a box of beer in his hands, Gabriel pushed open the door of the small bar with his foot and saw his brother, who was already heavily flirting again.

"Why am I actually helping you?" The smaller groaned and rolled his eyes.

With a swing, he dropped the box on the counter, saw that Lucifer whispered something in the girl's ear, and she giggled, then came towards him.

"Because you love me, brother," Lucifer grinned, patting his shoulders.

With a snort, he then called him an ass because he had killed him.

"Come on, that was so long ago. Are you still resentful?"

"Have you already shown your wings to her?" Gabe grumbled, nodding towards the girl and was asked if he was jealous.

"On you? The most disgusting guy in the universe?"

Sullenly, Gabriel put the bottles in the drinks tray, and Lucifer gave him a warning look.

"If I still had my grace, I would let you explode with a snap of my fingers."

"Just be glad Daddy left you your beloved wings."

"I've changed," his big brother replied in a sweet voice, which resulted in a sarcastic snort on Gabriel's part.

With a wink, the girl slid her phone number over, got a hand kiss and a seductive look as she left, and disappeared out the door.

"Yes, whoever believes it. What's up with Sam? You fuck here through world history. The boy has feelings for you!"

The older angel explained with a smile that Sam was a great alternative ... next to the women.

Then he sat down on the counter and continued to watch as Gabriel did his job.

"You play with his feelings, Lu!"

"Sounds like you're in love with him."

He wiggled his eyebrows. After that, Gabriel blushed and answered with sheepishly shake of his head.

As if on cue, the younger hunter came through the door, tossing them a smile, and since Gabe knew he was red as a tomato, he slipped into the small kitchen.

 

"If I was in love with Sam ..." he mumbled in a low voice, pacing up and down. "Such nonsense."

But it was not such nonsense. He had feelings for the hunter, but he had no chance against his brother.

Also, Sam saw in him only a friend. A friend, to whom he poured out his heart when Lucifer abused him again as a chess piece, whose talent has always been to manipulate people. With his wit, his charm and his good looks.

But Gabe actually had ... Only his self-esteem had suffered immense damage when he was imprisoned and tortured by Asmodeus for seven years. When he was persuaded for seven years that he was to blame for everything that he was worth nothing.

When his grace was stolen from him bit by bit and thus had also inflicted considerable damage to his wings. They became dull, lost their luster. But despite everything, they did not fall out.

"Damn it!"

Grumbling, he stooped and picked up a few feathers.

_'Why am I losing my feathers?'_

For a few days, he noticed that, but he could not explain it.

He was embarrassed. And ask someone? Lucifer would laugh at him; Gabriel could see the devilish face practically in front of his eyes. Cas? Cas was with Dean; he would know that he would laugh at him as well. The Bookworm? Sam would pity him, which would be just as bad.

Gabriel knew a lot of people. But he could not think of anyone to whom he could talk.

Sighing, he sat down at the table, scratched his back, and more feathers fell to the ground.

"Dad?" He said but knew at the same time that this was an equally stupid idea, because the last time he saw him, he had taken the grace of Lucifer and disappeared with the words that he disappears again.

With difficulty, he got up and held tight to the table, for somehow he felt weak.

Since when can angels get sick? He tried, concentrated, but he could not heal himself. He decided to lie down a bit because rest always solved all the problems.

 

When he reached the door, he paused for a moment and looked through the big porthole. As he had a fantastic view of the bar area, he did not miss either, as Sam and Lucifer kissed and had their hands in places he would rather not have seen.

"No decency. Anyone could come in anytime," Gabe mumbled pissed off.

As if his brother had heard his thoughts, he saw him the next moment to go to the door and lock, before he turned back to his object of desire.

Gabriel knew it would have been better for him to turn and disappear through the back door. But an invisible force forced him to stop there and watch. The two did not see him, were too caught up in their actions. And then something big, white, blocked his view. Lucifer had spread his wings.

The younger angel had never shown his wings to a human. Their father used to persuade them that this was something sacred and that only the people destined for one another were allowed to see them. He never had the feeling that he was intended for anyone.

But Lucifer had never kept to rules.

"Braggart!" Gabriel snorted. Part of him was jealous at the moment. Not only that Lucifer had fun with Sam, but rather on his wings. Sighing, the angel looked at his own.

"If this continues, I will soon look like a plucked chicken."

Something had to happen. Only what he did not know yet. Gabriel disappeared immediately after his arrival in the bunker in the library. Since he could not find Cas, Dean, or anyone else, he thought he was undisturbed.

"Gabriel?"

Cas tore it from his thoughts, and he guiltily hid a book behind his back.

"What are you doing?" He asked, frowning and came closer.

"Um ... reading?"

"You?!"

Carelessly he smaller angel threw the book in the corner to the others, but it was already too late.

"Anatomy of the angels," the black-haired muttered, flipping through the pages furiously. "Something wrong?"

Sighing, Gabe sank into the chair, as Cas told him, that Dean was not here and releasing more feathers that Cas picked up carefully.

"You are losing your feathers."

"Huh!" He shrieked frightened, but Cas watched this for some time, and Gabe could not fool him.

"Are you in the molt?"

"Then at least new ones would grow again."

"Stress?"

"The job in the bar is not that exhausting."

"Trouble?"

"Not more than usual."

"Lovesickness?"

"As if that would affect my wings. And no!"

"You're lucky that only I can see this. Otherwise, Dean would push a vacuum cleaner into your hand. The whole way is paved with your plumage."

_'As if I could do something about it'_

Cas kept flipping through the book, picking up another and shrugging.

He wanted to help Gabe, and put his hand to him, though they both knew he was not strong enough to heal an archangel.

"I can read your mind, and I'd rather risk losing all the feathers than asking Lu," Gabe huffed angrily.

The black-haired angel told him that he maybe had an idea. This person might not be able to heal him but stop the process.

After hearing that this was a witch, Gabriel first preached to his brother that one should not trust these figures. After some encouragement, however, he agreed, because he had no choice.

"Not a word to Dean, or I'll kill you," Gabe warned.

Cas shook his head, put his index fingers on his head and with a flutter of his wings, they were gone.

 

"Good lord! How about knocking? There is also something called phones."

Dressed only in a towel, Rowena faced the two angels.

"We need your help," Cas said, briefly explaining what it was all about.

"You winged haloes, you can do everything else, why do you come to me?"

"Because you owe us a favor. You're not innocent of Charlie's death," Cas grumbled, his eyes flashing briefly.

"Again this old lyre ..."

Rolling her eyes, she sat down on the chair and looked at both of them alternately.

"Can you dress?"

Cas was uncomfortable with this situation, and he looked at Gabriel, who shrugged his shoulders.

"It does not bother me," the smaller grinned.

"I like your friend," the redhead laughed and went to the next door.

Armed with a few books, the three sat at the small, round table and pondered.

"I can not tell you what it is, but I have something to slow it down. You have to find out the reason for that yourself."

Then she sent Cas to get the ingredients.

"So you're an archangel," she murmured, studying him from head to foot as she rounded the angel.

The two had not much time for small talk because when the younger angel came back with the ingredients, Rowena had already laid out some candles and the utensils and it started.

Gabriel did not feel changed after the ceremony but hoped that the spell had not missed its effect.


	2. Chapter 2

It passed a few days and pleased the angel realized that he occasionally lost some feathers, but everything had apparently worked out. He also followed the advice. He skipped that with a healthy diet, but he avoided Lucifer as much as possible. And the information to himself was not to overthink about Sam.

Until the one incident that should change everything.

 

"Gabe?"

Sam came into the kitchen, saw his friend sitting at the table with a lollipop and sat down next to him.

"Hm," he muttered, looking up from his magazine.

"... and then he kisses that slut, in front of my eyes ..."

_'Even when he's angry, he's beautiful.'_

His long hair, which hung in wild strands on the face, his eyes, which changed their color, again and again, his big hands, which he would like to feel on his body ...

"Tell me, are you even listening to me?"

"Of course, Sammy."

Gabriel could only stare at those lips, between which this tongue came out and licked from time to time. He heard that he said something but could not understand what it was. He also did not want to think about it because it was always about the same.

_'How long are you going to be kidding yourself?'_

"You know my opinion about Lu."

"... but his wings are so beautiful. So white, so pure," he enthused before he became desperate again. "Damn Gabe, say something! Why is he doing this to me?"

"Sam!" The angel exclaimed angrily and jumped up. "Tell me, how long are you going to make a fool of yourself? You are not a couple. Lu is just playing with you, take a look. You deserve something better. I'm just the doormat who has to listen to all your problems! But it's all right, do not pay any attention to my feelings!"

"You ..." Sam said stunned, staring at him open-mouthed, but Gabriel was furious.

"It's enough for me; I do not want that anymore, I ... Sam, I ..."

"Your wings, I can see your wings," he murmured, pointing with his finger.

Gabriel's outburst had manifested his wings. In the middle of the word, the angel paused and blushed, just below the hair roots. That was not intended. He knew the condition of his wings, and he did not want Sam to see him like that.

If Gabriel could have, he would have flown away. If he could have, he would have sunk into a hole in the ground. But he had no strength left; was dizzy and was close to tears. Anger, despair and the fact that Sam did not say anything anymore. All he could do was escape, and so he stormed out of the bunker head over heels.

 

Sam could only stare after him, unable to move.

_'Gold'_

That was the only word that went through his mind. After a few moments, he was back in control of what had happened in the past few minutes.

Suddenly he felt small. Gabriel was right about everything. Where did he get the impudence to burden him with all the crap? Gabe was his best friend, someone he could talk to about anything.

Was that over now? Did he destroy everything just because he behaved like a teenager in love? He saw Gabriel's eyes in front of him. Every time he talked to him, laughed with him, or just sat side by side — this sparkling and radiance of these golden eyes.

That was gone. Those eyes were icy cold, angry and desperate in the past few moments.

Suddenly he wondered what he liked about Lucifer. The sex was not bad, no question. But otherwise, Lucifer was and remained a bastard. He was and remained the evil and poisoned everyone, only by his presence. And Gabriel took Lucifer also in protection.

He was his brother, and he still saw the good in him even after everything he had done to him. Sam did not deserve Gabe and wondered why he was always with him and always kept to him. He felt sorry for using him that way.

Sam liked to be near Gabriel. He felt comfortable with him, safe. They had both experienced quite the same thing, and these experiences had brought them closer together. He had always wanted something that Dean had with Cas. He also wanted an angel. Had he decided by his stubbornness for the wrong angel?

And he had seen his wings.

_'Gold'_

He smiled dreamily until his expression stiffened.

Why did his wings look so rundown? Only then did he look down at the floor, where there were at least ten golden feathers. He wondered why he could see them but did not know the answer. He carefully picked them up, closing his eyes and smell.

He had to look for Gabriel. He had to tell him how sorry he was.

 

With quick steps, Gabriel went deeper and deeper into the forest until he collapsed on a large stone with exhaustion. Tears ran down his face continuously. The most important thing for an angel was his wings. When he raised his eyes and looked around, he saw that the whole way was strewn with them, as in Hansel and Gretel.

Desperate, he clapped his hands to his face and buried his head in his lap. He did not know what to do anymore and felt weaker by the minute.

"Father!" He called in a tear-streaked voice, looking up at the sky.

For minutes, an eternity. But there was no answer.

"Cas!" He shouted desperately. Again and again.

"Gabriel!"

The black-haired angel knelt down to his brother and tried to soothe him because under the sobs he could not understand a word.

"I ... that witch has to repeat the spell," he whimpered.

 

The next problem was that Rowena had secured her apartment from angels in the meantime. So the two had no choice but to go back to the bunker.

"But first you'll see if Dean or Sam are not there either."

When he and his brother disappeared unnoticed into one of the rooms, Cas called.

"Well, you see, you can talk on the phone. It was not that hard," Rowena replied sarcastically.

"Listen. Gabriel feels worse; you have to repeat the spell."

"But that costs a little something. Not you, but the handsome one."

The smaller ripped the phone out of Cas’ hand.

"Yes, but do it. I need more time!"

After the ceremony was performed the second time, Cas heard Dean call.

"Damnit!"

"Alright," the redhead smiled. "I stay here. He'll be fit again in an hour."

Cas was not comfortable with leaving his brother alone with the witch, but first, he had no choice and, on the other hand, the dark blonde nodded encouragingly. Gabriel was getting better by the minute, and he went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"What are we doing with each other now?" She breathed in his ear and pressed against him.

"Just leave me alone," he replied, shoving her away.

"You owe me a favor. Either you do it voluntarily or not. I have my methods."

"If you think I'm doing what I think you think, then you're wrong."

"I think that's a bit different here," she smirked as she reached between his legs.

"Huh," he gasped, dropping the glass in alarm.

Before he could react, he heard Rowena say something, and the next moment his brain stopped.

 

In the meantime, Sam kept calling to his friend. He looked around searchingly, wondering how he would ever find him. When suddenly his eyes fell on a golden feather lying on the ground.

"My God, Gabe," he sighed, picking it up cautiously, and when he started to straighten up, he saw the next and then another and another.

On and on he went into the woods and gathered the trail of feathers until he stood in front of many feathers scattered on the forest floor, and this track ended. His heart ached, and he was near tears.

He crouched on the rock that Gabriel had been sitting on until recently.

Suddenly he felt an icy chill that crawled along his spine. Sam felt the desperation, felt the tears and the fear that Gabriel had in this place. He looked at the bouquet of feathers and the water gathered in his eyes.

Gabriel was important to him. If he lost him, Sam would not be able to handle it. He hated himself for letting Lucifer in when his luck was within reach.

An invisible power opened his eyes. He loved Gabriel. He had always loved him.

The hunter could laugh with him and cry with him. That sassy angel was the one who understood him and whom he could confide in anything Sam could never talk to his brother about. Gabriel was always there, and now he needed him. He lost his feathers, and that had to have a reason. Sam owed him that. Full of energy he set off again.

 

Meanwhile, Dean and Cas had arrived at the bunker.

"I'll follow right away, my angel," the hunter said when Cas wanted to pull him by his hand to his room and broke away to go the other way. "I'll get something to drink."

At the same moment, Sam came down the stairs and nodded to the two.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean called suddenly.

Of course, not only had he caught the attention of Sam and Cas, but also of the angel and Rowena.

Gabriel's head clicked again, and his thoughts were again clear.

It took no words, for the faces of the five spoke volumes.

Dean was surprised. He liked what he saw, but he did not like the fact that it was in his home. Cas was very embarrassed by this situation, and he lowered his eyes to the ground because he was ashamed of his brother. Rowena chuckled, winked at Gabe, and disappeared quickly.

Gabriel became aware of what he had done, and with a red head, he stammered unintelligibly, and Sam ... He was frozen. He was shocked and hurt and only shook his head before turning and walking to his room.

"Close your mouth; it's drafty!" Gabe hissed at the other two before smoothing his ruffled hair and wiping the lipstick from his neck.

 

"Sam?"

Guiltily, he knocked on his door a few moments later. Although. Did the angel have to have a bad conscience at all? Sam had a crush on Lucifer.

"Come in," he heard Sam, taking a deep breath before entering.

"It ... it was not what it looked like," the small angel stammered nervously and stepped from one foot to the other. "It was not voluntary. She has …"

"Save it!"

Those words came out of his mouth harder than he wanted because Sam was the absolute last, who was allowed to blame him. Just because he had found out, after an infinite time, that he felt something for Gabriel, after hanging around with Lucifer for weeks.

"I'm sorry," the smaller answered and looked down sadly.

Sam patted the mattress and asked Gabe to sit down.

"Did you bring me any flowers?" He chuckled nervously to stop the chilling silence, pointing to the bouquet of feathers.

Sam turned to him and looked at him worriedly.

"What's going on, Gabe?"

"I do not know," the angel replied with a shrug and sighed loudly.

"Show me your wings."

Gabe shook his head. Too much he was ashamed of it.

"Please Gabriel, I want to help you."

 

The smaller wrestled with himself. He had never shown his wings to a human. And now in this state. It took him so much overcoming and a lot of time. But on the other hand, he could not imagine another human to whom he wanted to show them, except Sam. He loved him. Already for so long.

When he looked into the warm eyes that gave him a reassuring look, and he stroked his arm with a smile, Gabriel sighed deeply and nodded.

A tear ran down his cheek as he got up and stood in front of Sam. His heart was pounding. Then he closed his eyes and did not open them anymore. He did not want to see the compassionate look in Sam's eyes.

The familiar noise sounded, only this time he did not disappear or emerge.

Seconds later, Sam was practically shocked when two golden, mighty, majestic wings suddenly jutted out of Gabe's back and slowly spread out, occupying almost the entire space with their enormous span.

It was terrible, even though no new feathers left the wings, but there were so many gaps that it was impossible for him to fly. Sam got up and walked around him.

He wanted it, but did not dare stretch out his hands and did not know how Gabriel would react. Gabriel still had his eyes shut tight until he felt a hand under his chin that forced him to open it.

"They are beautiful," Sam whispered, smiling.

"Yes?" Gabe asked anxiously, and more tears ran down his cheek, which Sam gently wiped away.

The taller nodded and stuttered, Gabriel told him what role Rowena had played.

Sam fell a stone from the heart. Of course, he believed him that story. But he could not stand it any longer. He had to touch them.

"May I touch your wings?"

Gabriel was overwhelmed with this question. He did not know how he would react. But if he would allow anyone, it was Sam, so he nodded hesitantly.

 

Full of awe, the hunter put out his hand, letting the long, smooth but fluffy feathers slide through his fingers.

Gabriel held his breath, slowly releasing it as he felt soft touches that gave him goosebumps on his body. He had never felt anything like it. Of course, the angels used to take care of each other's wings, but that was nothing compared to that.

Sam had also seen Lucifer's wings, but surprisingly he never felt the need to touch them in that way. This was something else.

His heart skipped a beat as he realized what he was doing. He touched the wings of an angel. His angel. Not the vessel, but the angel. The purest thing there was. And the fact that Sam, who had fallen for the devil who had done so much crap, was allowed to do this, drove the water into his eyes.

Gabriel did not dare to move, just breathing very shallow and enjoying that pleasant feeling that flowed through his entire body.

"Thank you for your trust," he whispered, looking Gabe deep in the eyes and both smiled with relief.

Both lost themselves in the eyes of the other, but no one dared to take the first step for fear of rejection.

"Okay," Sam mumbled embarrassed, retreating with a pounding heart. "Let's go to the library and see what we need to get your wings back on track. In any case, they have to be washed and groomed."

"You do not have to do that, Sam," Gabe said meekly, not wanting to burden him. Somehow he would manage it on his own.

"But I want to. Gabe, you are important to me, and I have to make amends. Please let me help you."


	3. Chapter 3

The following day, Sam had asked Cas to disappear with Dean for a day, both of them were in the bathroom. All utensils were provided, and Sam could not wait to feel Gabriel's wings again.

"Do you really want to do that Sam? It will take a long time."

"For sure. Just us and no one there to bother us," the dark-haired man grinned and nodded his head to a chair.

Sam looked at him appealingly and hesitantly the angel let his wings appear.

"Do you really like them?" Gabe asked at some point because the hunter had not said a word yet.

He could only nod silently. He stroked the wing and dared to slide his fingers carefully through the feathers. Gabriel immediately responded to the touch by inhaling sharply. Sam pulled his hand back, startled.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, Sam ..." he stammered, looking over his shoulder. "It ... it's just that they are very sensitive ..."

Sam nodded and repeated it. This time, the angel moaned softly, and the taller smiled satisfied. The feathers tickled his chin, and he wished he would not wear a top so he could feel the wings on his chest. But that's why both were not here.

First, the hunter set out to remove the loose feathers. Gabriel had to admit, that tugged a little, and every time he jerked briefly.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked worriedly, trying as cautiously as possible.

"Everything's fine," Gabe answered, nodding in confirmation.

With a worried expression, Sam looked at the mountain on feathers on the ground.

Gabriel knew it had to be, but some silent tears ran down his face.

It was not the physical pain, but the mental one. He had always been so incredibly proud of his wings. His father had made them golden, as well as his eyes and always lovingly called him, his 'golden boy'.

He then took a bowl of warm water, a washcloth, and a soft brush. Carefully and lovingly he washed feather by feather. Gabriel watched him in the mirror.

"Want to take a break?" He asked worriedly as Sam wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"No," he smirked.

After an hour he was finished and looked at his work proudly. Full of energy, he then mixed a variety of utensils for the nursing mixture.

"Are you all right?"

Gabriel's face had turned a light shade of red because the feelings that flooded through him were very pleasant. His eyes had that sparkle again that Sam loved so much.

 

Carefully and gently he applied the mixture and felt in his fingers the shudder that went through Gabriel's body every time. He looked in the mirror. The angel had closed his eyes, his breathing was faster, and he was totally relaxed.

Sam shared these feelings. No, it aroused him to see Gabriel like this. And the fact that he triggered these feelings made him more courageous. Again and again, he buried his fingers in the soft feathers, massaging, caressing, groping his way forward.

He had never touched anything better. The feathers were at least as soft as they looked. Almost silky. The wings had at least body temperature and just felt fantastic under his fingers.

This was new to the smaller angel, and he tried to sort out those sensations.

Gabriel knew the feeling of arousal; he was never a child of sadness.

But Sam did not touch any part of his body. Only his wings aroused his pure form, his grace. From time to time a choppy sigh escaped him, and he looked back in the mirror. Their eyes met each other. The fire blazed in both.

"Sam," Gabe whispered harshly. "Please do not stop."

That was the last thing that came to the hunter's mind. It was the best feeling to grasp the soft feathers under his fingers, to feel them and to see them fluff up with every touch. It had something magical and incredibly erotic.

He never wanted to stop feeling that.

"Fuck!" Gabe groaned and clung to the chair with both hands as Sam massaged this spot on his back, where the wings joined the flesh.

That was not enough for Sam. He wanted to hear him scream with pleasure, he wanted to see him explode and feel him shaking all over with ecstasy. Desperately, the angel bit his lip. He could not control what happened to him. One firework at the other exploded in him, and he felt that he was so close.

"Sam!" He shouted, jumping up and making his wings disappear. Panting, he held on to the sink and swallowed.

 

He did not want that. Not without telling him what he felt. Not without the certainty that the hunter was the same. He did not want to be hurt again, not for a brief climax, just to feel as if he had to die of longing and desire.

Sam took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, feeling he was hard. If he had continued, he would have succumbed to his feelings without being touched.

He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and looked at Gabe. With a flushed face, the angel stared back in confusion.

"If you wait for an apology now, then you can wait a long time," Sam grinned dirty.

Gabriel snorted in amusement and sat next to him. Both looked at each other with a giggle.

 

"It took a long time, but I realized something."

Sam took a heart and took Gabe's hand in his.

"You are incredibly important to me, and I'm sorry that I've been such an idiot lately. I got lost in a thing and used you as a trash can. Please forgive me."

"Oh, well, long forgotten," Gabe replied casually, his heart pounding at a threefold pace as Sam squeezed his hand. "I ..."

"I love you, Gabriel."

Shyly he smiled at him. Did he really say that he would love him? Him, Gabriel, the loser? The one who had disappointed everyone?

Suddenly a shiver seeped through him. Gabe frowned and Sam looked at him questioningly. It did not start from his vessel, but his grace lit up for a moment.

"What was that?"

"I do not know, but it may not have been that important. Where were we?"

"You just wanted to kiss me," Sam smirked and turned closer to him.

"Oh yes?" The smaller asked cheekily and frowned, then leaned over and whispered on his lips, "I love you too, Sam Winchester."

 

"We should continue."

Gabriel nodded, got up and let his wings appear. Stunned, Sam stared at him.

"That was a miracle mixture," he murmured after a few moments.

Every feather was in place. His golden wings were thick and fluttering as Gabe moved them up and down as if to fly at any moment. They shone and sparkled, as did the man standing in the middle. Sam had never seen anything more adorable, more impressive, more captivating and amazing, and he felt small. So small. He lowered his eyes in awe, tears in his eyes.

"That was you, Sammy. An angel can fall in love only once in his life. And the right partner has the power to heal an archangel. Thank you."

"And you did not tell me that earlier, because ...?"

"For one, because I did not believe in it, and the other because you had to find out for yourself."

His grace flowed, and the angel felt stronger than ever. With a smile, he wrapped his wings around Sam and pulled him closer.

Embarrassed, Sam stared at the floor and after a few moments of hesitation buried his hands in the mighty wings again. He could not get enough of them, rubbing his face against the soft feathers and sucking in the smell.

Somewhat dizzy, Gabriel closed his eyes and groaned hoarsely, putting his hands on Sam's neck and pulling him towards him. As their lips touched, the hunter automatically grabbed harder, feeling like his legs could give in at any moment.

The strength the angel radiated made him sigh happily and contentedly.

It was different than with Lucifer because that was love. Both were clear that they belonged to each other. The heat seized them, and breathless Sam separated because the disadvantage of being human was that you needed oxygen.

 

"Sam," Gabe breathed and pressed closer to his friend, making him feel his arousal.

The hunter looked uncertainly into his eyes. He made no sound, but there were a thousand thoughts in his mind. Maybe he had taken Lucifer in because that soul was as corrupt as Sam's. But Gabriel? He was so pure, so beautiful and he did not want to poison him with his nature. What if ...

"You are not a toy for me Sam. I loved you from the moment you saw the light of day. Nothing you did, or could ever do, could change that," the angel responded to his silent question because he could not stop snooping in Sam's mind.

Sighing happily, he hugged the smaller even more tightly and decided never to let go of his angel again.


End file.
